


A Day Off

by Emptynarration



Series: Being A Part [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apologies, Developing Friendships, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fae!Wilford, Forests, Friendship, Happy, Human!Dark, M/M, Magic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tricksters, ghost!dr iplier, ghost!host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Dark didn't have a lot of days off of work -he was quite the busy man.So going into a forest with no phone reception seemed like the best way to not be contacted for work, even though he's off of work.Getting pestered by something he couldn't see, following a story about two impossible lovers -his free days took an interesting turn.But, he's quite enjoying himself.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, The Host/Dr Iplier
Series: Being A Part [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Day Off

There was a story around this forest. It didn't exist for too long yet, a decade or two perhaps, but the story was quite well known in the nearby city.   
Story said, that deep inside the forest, there was an unexplained statue of a humanoid creature, overgrown with moss, mushrooms, and flowers, clutching their human lover close, died in their arms.  
Who came up with the story, no one knew. Some speculated some artist made the statue and hid it in the forest, but no one ever claimed to have made it. It was just one of those peculiar, unexplained things. Sometimes people tried to find it, but it was generally not advised. The chances of getting lost inside the forest were high, especially with phones not having any service at one point inside of it.

That didn't mean that no one went to the forest anymore. Most kept to the places people knew, where there were a couple of pathways still. Rarely people wandered deeper inside, most sticking to where they knew they would be able to find their way back home. It wasn't too uncommon for people to get lost, and the police having to search and find them to bring them back.

Damien didn't get lost easily. He trusted in himself to being able to find his way back -he could follow a compass back to where he came from. He had basically grown up near a big forest, he knew how to get around.  
It felt familiar to be back, to be surrounded by trees. He liked taking walks, and while he didn't have a lot of time on his hands usually, he had some free time. Plus, he had the excuse of not having any reception here, so no one could bother him with work now either.  
He could completely enjoy the warmth of the sun. He could listen to the rustling of the trees, the chirping of the birds. The light breeze was nice, especially since Damien was still finely dressed. Even if it wasn't a suit, he always looked just a little overdressed for wherever he was.

Suddenly there was a sharp little wind against his ear, as if someone blew against it, making him startle and flinch away, looking around. He couldn't see anything or anyone though.  
Frowning, Damien took a deep breath, rubbing the tip of his cane slightly, before he continued walking. Weird, but well. He should likely find a place to rest soon, he didn't want to put too much strain on his leg.  
He didn't walk too far when something suddenly flicked his ear, making him reflexively reach up to it, looking around again. Something was playing tricks on him, and he wasn't very happy about it. The problem was, that he couldn't see anything or anyone around who could be doing this with him.  
Grumbling to himself, he slowly continued again, feeling a little tense. He didn't fancy being played with when he was trying to relax, especially on these rare days where he could escape from the busy life.

He continued walking, breathing deeply. Stay calm, and hope that whatever this is was going to stop. Sadly, it continued. Someone was tapping on his shoulders, was flicking his hair, was poking him, and it was wholly irritating Damien.  
The bad thing was when he was suddenly tripped. He didn't know how it happened, but this being had him annoyed and not paying attention, so it likely just put something in his way.

He fell, crying out in surprise and then the shock of pain, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself up from the dirt. He took deep breaths, shifting to sit on the ground.  
“Are you happy now? Hurting me?”, he asked, even though no one was there that he could see. “Ruining my day. If your plan was to not see me here again, you've succeeded.”.  
Damien slowly pushed himself back up, a little wobbly on his feet, until he had his cane again. He carefully wiped the dust and dirt off of him, before pulling out his phone for a compass. Reorienting himself towards hence he came, he turned to leave the forest again.   
Whatever was messing with him made it clear he wasn't wanted here. _He_ didn't want to be here, when he was getting annoyed like he was, was getting _hurt_. Sure he was just made to trip and fall, but he clearly struggled with walking -having a damn cane- and he was still tripped and hurt.

At least he was getting the opportunity to leave in peace now, apparently. Because he wasn't getting bothered at all, and maybe that was just another sign that leaving was the right option.  
At least until something suddenly fell onto his head, making him startle and stop. He cautiously reached up, and when his fingers graced petals, he carefully plucked whatever was there off. He tilted his head seeing a messily made flower grown, somehow holding in the circle the flowers were put into.

“I'm sorry.”

The voice startled Damien, but he turned around to look, seeing a... a man. Dressed in simple but strange robes -nothing you'd see in day to day life now- with flowers in his hair.  
“Were you the one pestering me?”, Damien asked, releasing a deep breath. He positioned his cane in front of him, letting both hands rest on top. His authoritative aura was basically radiating off of him.  
“Yes..”, the man replied, fiddling with his fingers. He looked remorseful, which Damien took as a good sign. Maybe he really was sorry for what he had done.  
“Apology accepted.”, Damien said, which caused the other to look up at him. Striking bright chocolate eyes met the darkest shade of brown, and Damien was only slightly taken aback.  
“Thank you.”, the man smiled at Damien, making Damien relax a little. He couldn't say why, but somehow those soft gentle features were radiating a soothing vibe.

“May I have your name?”, the man asked then, and there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that Damien didn't like. So he stayed quiet for a little, thinking over things. How he's been pestered, how he hadn't been able to see the man, and how he phrased his question for his name. Good thing Damien knew quite a few things of the supernatural.  
“No.”, Damien said, grinning slightly at the surprised look crossing the other's face. “But, you may call me Dark.”. It was a nickname he didn't connect with, but was alright with sharing.  
The other chuckled, smiling as he looked up at Damien, “Alright then! Dark.”. He shifted, standing up from the tree-stump he had been sitting on, standing barefooted in the middle of a forest.  
“You may call me Wilford, then.”, _Wilford_ said, making Damien hum lightly, nodding.  
“Wilford it is.”, he nodded to himself, shifting his cane in his hands.

“I'll still be leaving now. The forest was lovely even with your pestering, but my leg needs a rest.”, Damien said, sighing lightly. He'd love to just sit down for an hour now and do nothing, but he had to get out eventually.  
“Aww... I'm really sorry about tripping you.”, Wilford followed Damien when he began walking again, kind of enjoying the man's company. He so rarely got to play with someone!  
“I appreciate your second apology.”, Damien said, looking at Wilford -who was carrying the flowercrown he had apparently made for Damien, and Damien had left behind.  
“Will you come here again?”, Wilford asked, almost desperately. No one ever came far enough into the forest for him to safely play with them, so he was getting a little lonely a lot of the time.  
“Will you irritate and hurt me again?”, Damien questioned in turn, not making any promises he didn't want to keep. He knew better than to make promises with the likes of Wilford.

“I will not hurt you again.”, Wilford answered, which was enough for Damien. He knew he could trust those words, at the very least.  
“Alright. Maybe I will come back then.”, Damien said, and he could basically _feel_ Wilford's excited energy. He could tell the other was a little lonely, if he was so desperate for someone to come back to see him again.  
“Oh! I could show you the forest then! There's a lot of places to rest, so you don't have to worry about your stick thing!”, Wilford sounded as excited as Damien felt he was, making him smile lightly. Maybe he really should come back some time. Wilford seemed very excited to have someone else around, and Damien could use more breaks from his busy life. 

Wilford kept talking to Damien as they walked, not needing many words in reply. He was kind enough to keep up with Damien's slower speed, not losing a word over it, happy to just talk and have Damien listen.  
Until they reached a certain point, and Wilford stopped, making Damien stop as well, looking questionably towards the other.  
“I have to turn back now.”, Wilford said, pointing behind them, fidgeting slightly. He held the flowercrown back out to Dark, having carried it the entire time. “I'd be happy to see you here again!”.  
Dark gingerly took the flowers, looking from them up at Wilford. “Alright. Maybe we will meet again, Wilford.”. The light smile he gave seemed to ease Wilford's worries, as he smiled back, nodding.  
“Maybe!”, his smile brightened, and he nodded. They stood for another moment silent together, before he turned and skipped away. Damien looked after him for a while, before shaking his head lightly, continuing down his path back out of the forest.

~

~

“So, is this story about a statue in the forest real?”, Damien asked Wilford, letting the man lead him through the forest. He was better prepared for a longer stay in the forest than just a walk, so he was ready to spend the day with Wilford.  
“Statue..? Oh! Oh yes there is one!”, Wilford replied, nodding. He was walking just a bit ahead of Damien, swinging his arms and twirling around. Damien had noted little flowers blooming where he stepped, now and then.  
“Very sweet those two. Never did ask what happened to them.”, Wilford continued, twirling around to face Damien, walking backwards. He was met with a raised brow, making him hum in a questioning tone.  
“The story I've heard is that it's a humanoid creature holding its human lover, dying in its arms.”, Damien told Wilford, who couldn't help but giggle lightly at that.  
“Oh, they're both very nice guys! Tragic if that was their end though.”, Wilford shrugged lightly. He didn't like visiting them a lot -they were boring. Maybe not as people, but Wilford was very active. And ghosts, spirits, wisps -they were all not good enough for playmates.

“Are they not just a statue?”, Damien asked, curious. This forest seemed much more magical than just Wilford, and a strange statue people rarely saw.  
“Oh no! They're there still, just not exactly alive.”, Wilford replied, giggling lightly. “We could go see them! I'm sure they'd like to meet an actual human again.”, he hummed, smiling at Damien.  
“That sounds lovely.”, Damien replied, nodding in agreement. He'd love to see the statue, and see the two apparent inhabitants of it. He'd love to hear their story, if they're willing to share it. He could understand if not, if the story he's heard held any truth.

Wilford happily continued telling Damien about the forest as they walked, and Damien followed while he listened, and looked around. The forest was quite pretty, and he could tell he would enjoy coming here in his free time more often.  
Soon they passed through the treeline, and found a little clearing. In its middle stood the statue, overgrown with moss, mushrooms, and flowers. Slightly withered, but as detailed as two real beings. One clearly human, while the other was human in shape, but the plants growing on it obscured its features.  
The statue stood surrounded by flowers, the light shining beautifully down on it, and Damien knew any painter would be jealous of this beauty.

“There we are!”, Wilford bounded over to the statue, putting his hands on his hips. Damien stayed a little back, feeling like he was stepping into a sacred place. He just stood back and waited for now, watching in fascination as he leaned against a tree, as two images blurred into existence.  
One was clearly the overgrown “creature”. A young man, with a crown of branches, and flowers covering his eyes. It still seemed like there was moss and vines covering his skin, but he wore clothes -no shoes though, which made Damien think of Wilford. He supposed beings living in the forest didn't require shoes.  
The other seemed slightly more older than his counterpart, purely human. More chubby, wearing normal attire. He looked kind though, smiling as he saw Wilford standing there.  
“Wilford! We haven't seen you in a while.”, the man said, clearly happy to see Wilford.  
“What brings Wilford here?”, the other questioned, head tilted slightly as he, too, looked towards the flowery man.  
“I've brought a friend! A human friend! I trust him.”, Wilford said, stepping aside to motion back towards Damien. “C'mon over here Darky!”.  
Damien rolled his eyes slightly, but he made his way over. The two spirits were standing together, clearly never wanting to part, one being held by the other.

“Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Edward.”, the clearly human said, and Damien hummed, nodding lightly. He wondered if spirits were an exception to the rule, or perhaps if it was something else.  
“I'm Damien.”, Damien introduced himself, standing comfortably with his cane. Edward seemed to take note of it, a look of worry passing his features, which Damien caught, but didn't mention.  
“The Host greets Damien. He supposes Wilford's nickname for him is Dark?”, the other man said, and Damien hummed, nodding as he looked over at him. A curious being, especially with the way he looked like.  
“Yes. I wasn't about to gift him my name.”, Damien replied, chuckling at Wilford's offended gasp -he even had his hand on his chest.  
“How dare you claim such!”, he said, though clearly he wasn't mad. Damien would be careful not to seriously anger Wilford -he didn't want to see what Wilford could do to someone who angered him.

“How did you come to meet Wilford?”, Edward asked, making a soft sound when Host rested his chin atop his head. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but who was he to complain, when he had strong arms wrapped around his middle?  
“I was taking a walk in the forest, and he was being an annoyance.”, Damien replied, shrugging lightly. “He made me trip, but apologized. He seemed like he needed a friend, so I decided to come back.”.  
“Wilford!”, Edward looked towards the accused man, crossing his arms and glaring at him. “How could you make him _trip?”_.  
“Well I-”  
“No excuses!”  
“I apologized!”  
“Doesn't mean you know it was wrong to do!”  
“Well I do now!”  
Damien and Host both chuckled lightly, listening to the two others argue. It seemed like something that happened more often than not, though Damien wasn't really bothered by it.

“I'm quite alright, Edward. I appreciate your concern, but I wouldn't come if I couldn't handle it.”, Damien stopped the two finally, having a pouting Wilford, and a slightly riled up Edward. At least Host could easily soothe the other, pressing soft kisses to his temple and hair.  
“Alright alright.. I hope he won't hurt you though.”, Edward sighed, but smiled lightly at Damien. If he said he was alright, then he would trust him.  
“I promised I wouldn't!”, Wilford said, crossing his arms, and pout become even poutier. It made Damien chuckle lightly, smiling as he leaned against his cane.  
“That he did.”, he agreed, nodding. That he did at the very least, and Damien was certain that Wilford didn't have any malicious intent anyway. At least not towards him, so far.

“I did have a question for you two, if that's alright.”, Damien said then, causing Edward and Host to both look at him. The latter seemed a little tense, and Damien could guess what question he was thinking he'd ask.  
“Sure, go ahead.”, Edward replied, smiling softly. Neither of them were aware of all that had happened in the city, of the story surrounding their statue. But there had been a couple of beings before who asked what had happened to them.  
“Are you two happy?”, Damien asked, which clearly surprised both of them -though Host also relaxed, holding onto Edward, nuzzling lightly into his hair. Damien decided it didn't matter what had happened to them -because they were here and together now.  
“Yes.”, Edward answered first, “I'm very happy.”. Of course he missed being alive, and doing things -helping people, being a doctor. But he couldn't deny how happy he was to just be here, with Host, able to love him and be with him.  
“The Host is happy too.”, Host replied softly. “He has everything he ever wanted.”.  
Damien smiled lightly in turn, nodding. “I'm glad.”.

Wilford decided he had had enough of the two ghosts then, tugging on Damien's sleeve, whining for them to continue going. Damien chuckled, agreeing with a smile. They shared their goodbyes, and Damien let himself be whisked away, knowing he could visit those two again if he wished.  
But for now, he had a very whiny fae man to deal with.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is now a full AU wow!!!  
> Thanks to my friend's help on discord uwu
> 
> **Please leave any comment at all to tell me how you felt <3**


End file.
